warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:ZillaFan89
Hallo ZillaFan89, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Welche Katze würdest du sein?. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial oder Hilfe ansehen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 17:45, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Morgen Wenn ich morgen on kann, erst so ab 18 Uhr. Mein bester Freund kommt. Achja, dem sein Bruder heißt auch Tim :D Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 19:05, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Morning ^^ Hab was für dich (:thumb|300px (Staubflug (Diskussion) 09:25, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) Danke. ^^ :D LG ZillaFan89 Danke :D Danke für das Bild ^^ bee doo dee doothumb|300px (Staubflug (Diskussion) 13:10, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) Zilly, Hilfe! Ich kann nicht mehr auf den Chat zugreifen! Wenn ich draufklicke passiert nix! Hilf mir! Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 17:53, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Danke hat geholfen, nein ich mag Pearl Harbor nicht, ich mochte ihn mal, aber ist mir erstens inzwischen zu kitschig und zweitens zu unsachlich, stellt die Amis viel zu gut dar. Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 18:13, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Stimmt wohl ^^ Hast du dir mein ganzes Profil durchgelesen um das zu erfahren? Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 18:18, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Ne haste noch nicht gefragt und ja, den haben wir auf der Festplatte (Ich hab dein einmal gesehen) Finde ihn eigentlich ganz okay, ich hätte ihn auch in meine Lieblingsfilme geschrieben, wenn ich gewusst hätte wie man das schreibt ^^ Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 18:26, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) HeyHo Zilly, Ich kann mal wieder nicht auf den Chat zugreifen (Ist ja nix neues) und wollte mal Hallo sagen. Ps: Ich bin krank :( Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 18:42, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Bild Super Bild! Danke, schaut cool aus. Grünfell (Diskussion) 18:39, 24. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Immer gern. ^^ Bildchen Hier ein kleines Bildchen für dich. thumb Grünfell (Diskussion) 18:48, 24. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Wow! Danke! Respekt Zilly! Das ist wirklich schön geworden! Vielen Dank! Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 15:10, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Für dich Zilly <3 thumb Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 14:58, 9. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Bild ^^ Hey bro hab dir ein Bild gemalt ;) LG Fuchseis (Diskussion) 13:13, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC)thumb|155px thumb|Für mein Zillybärileinchen :-) Re: Bild Hallo Zilla, das kommt drauf an, wenn du damit zeigen möchtest, wie einer deiner OCs aussieht, dann eher nicht, wenn du aber nur Graustreifs (völlig outgedatete) Schülerversion auf der Seite haben willst kannst du das gerne tun xD 15:52, 4. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Achso ja klar ^^ 16:26, 4. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Freunde? Hey Zilla, wollen wir Freunde sein? Ich fänds auf jeden fall sehr cool! LG Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 18:57, 5. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Das bild thumb|left Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 17:07, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Haaayyyy Hay Zilla :3 Da du mir ja auch so ein cooles Bildi gemacht hast,wollte ich mich mal revangieren...Oder wie man das auch schreibt xD...Egal,also xD Hier ist das Bild,ich hoffe es gefällt dir :3 Und weißt du xD Eigentlich dachte ich die ganze Zeit wir wären schon Freunde xDD Achja und tut mir Leid wegen gestern,ich meinte es wirklich nicht so :/ Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnzzzz Viele Liebe Grüße [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 09:38, 5. Jun. 2014 (UTC)thumb|Ich hoffe du magst es :3 C: Tjeennnaaaa,hay duuu naaa :D wgd? Ich wollt mich mal für das cooe Bildi bedanken,ich finds voll nett das du mir so viele Bilder machst :3 <3 Ich male dir iwann auch eins :D *-* [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 19:14, 8. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Re: Wohl getäuscht^^ Hey ZillaFan89 ^^ Hi du, alles klar? :D Also erstmals vielen Dank für's Schreiben auf meiner Seite und vorallem für's nette Angebot! Ich hätte liebend gern ein Bild von dir, würde mich wahnsinnig freuen! ^^ Hoffe, das macht dir keine Umstände oder so. :D Schönen Tag noch und danke nochmals ^^ kann ja auch mal versuchen, dir eins zu machen, wenn du willst! :D Krähenhäher (Diskussion) 12:16, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC)LG Krähenhäher Re: Das Bild :P Hi Zilla! ^^ Wow, vielen Dank! Haste super hingekriegt, besonders die Schattierungen sind bemerkenswert, und ja, sie fallen auf. :D Und nicht schlimm, ich hab schließlich auch nur Paint >.< Aber das Bild gefällt mir wirklich sehr, und der Hintergrund ist dir auch gut gelungen ^^ und ich werde dich auch Zilla nennen, haha :D Nochmals danke! :) LG Krähenhäher--Krähenhäher (Diskussion) 09:12, 11. Jun. 2014 (UTC)